Tsayrn Mechanized Armor
History The Tsayrn armor design was the fruit of a joint weapons design project between Ish'Cong and The Republic of Serdaristan. It was originally meant to supplement the Ishii ground forces by serving as a highly mobile but nonetheless powerful mechanized armor unit. It's role would be to support larger armored units and infantry against enemy forces of all kinds. However, shortly before it was due to enter service, Pj xi'Lelli announced that the Ishii ground forces would be disbanded, which removed the original intended use for the Tsayrn. Still, this was not unforeseen, and as such, the project was altered slightly, and slated for use as a mechanized armor system for Bonded units. Armament/Resupply Modules The Tsayrn has a modular design that is best shown in its various ARMs. These permit a single Tsaryn to react to various situations with a mere switch of a module, rather than having to bring in a whole new unit. Although they could be mixed and matched, ARMs most often come in standardized configurations. Standard *Primary Weapon **A heavy machine gun incoporated into the right arm. It fires explosive or AP rounds at either fully automatic, semi-automatic, or 'burst' settings. The Tsaryn's burst setting fires five rounds per 'burst'. *Secondary Weapon **A grenade launcher mounted upon the left pauldron. These usually carry concussion or fragmentation grenades with the ability to detonate after a brief delay or upon contact. Urban The Urban ARM is a sub-variant of the Standard ARM that has been altered to better handle combat in urban combat scenarios. They are often deployed alongside Standard ARMs in such situations to provide flexibility. *Primary Weapon **A scattergun that fires explosive flechettes is incorporated into the right arm. It can fire in either fully automatic or semi-automatic settings. *Secondary Weapon **A grenade launcher mounted upon the left pauldron. These usually carry concussion grenades with the ability to detonate after a brief delay or upon contact. Leader *Primary Weapon **A minigun-like rifle system is incorporated into the right arm. Although it uses a smaller cartridge than the Standard ARM's HMG, it compensates by having a far higher rate of fire. The cartridges are typically explosive. *Secondary Weapon **A grenade launcher mounted upon the left pauldron. These carry a wide variety of grenades, including smoke, gas, fragmenation, concussion and others. The grenades have the ability to detonate after a brief delay or upon contact. Support *Primary Weapon **A 115mm anti-tank railgun firing armor piercing explosives is mounted on the left pauldron. *Secondary Weapon **A missile system capable of carrying a wide variety of missiles. Most often, these are either anti-air (AA) or anti-tank (AT). This is occasionally left out, if impractical. *Tertiary Weapon **A light machine gun incoporated into the right arm. It fires explosive or AP rounds at either fully automatic, semi-automatic, or 'burst' settings. The Tsaryn's burst setting fires five rounds per 'burst'. This is similar to the Standard ARM, but has been downsized for weight concerns. Sniper *Primary Weapon **A 150mm railgun equipped with an upgraded sensory package for long-range high-accuracy firing. It can fire a variety of rounds, including KE penetrators, HE airburst rounds, EMP shells and others. *Secondary Weapon **The Sniper loadout carries a variety of secondary tools, depending on the situation. Most often, they use a LMG that fires explosive or AP rounds in either automatic, semi-automatic, or 'burst' settings. This 'burst' includes five rounds per 'burst'. The round size has been downsized from the Standard ARM's HMG. **Other loadouts include a system meant for electronic warfare and coordination, taking advantage of the Sniper's position to the rear. These often coordinate heavily with Leader ARMs. Category:Vehicles of Ish'Cong